Can You Hear That!
by the lovely dissidia characters
Summary: Izaya is bored. but he "overhears" of a karaoke place and just has to stop by, besides it means Shizuo will DEFINANTLY come. Also Features Kida X Mikado
1. Maybe i should go

Do you hear that?

It was a rare occasion that the odd town of Ikebukuro was silent, but today happened to be one of those days. It was days like this that nearly made the great Orihara Izaya want to jump off a cliff; even though the impact wouldn't kill him he'd at least get a rush. Normally he would be out trying to get information but he just didn't feel like it today.

"My, my I'm so bored. What can I do today?" he stated to no one as he flailed his arms around.

"Come on Mikado it'll be so much fun, you'll get to hear me sing to you!"

Izaya looked down to see that blonde hair dimwit and his friend. They were mildly interesting and it seems that they were talking about something interesting so Izaya decided to eavesdrop a little.

"Ye-Yeah but I'm not sure, that guy Izaya might show up and if he comes then Shizuo will tear up the place undoubtedly" Mikado said with a light blush adorning his face. The blush deepened when Masaomi pressed their lips together.

"it'll be alright, lets go to the Karaoke bar you silly little thing" and with that Izaya decided to stop listening. Maybe he should go sing at this karaoke bar. If Shizuo would come then it would make things a lot more fun at least. He'd never tell anybody this but he likes it when Shizuo chases him. it turned him on so much.

"That is it then. I'm going in hopes of seeing my dear Shizu-chan"

AT THE BAR

Shizuo stood in the back of the bar watching those two boys perform a little duet, it actually was pretty good to the ears. The boys voices blended well together. The song was actually a bit dirty. Bubble Pop Electric by Gwen Stefani.

_Mikado & Kida:__ Tonight I'm gonna give you all my love in the back seat  
>BUBBLE POP ELECTRIC <em>_[x2]__  
>Gonna speed it down and slow it up in the back seat<br>BUBBLE POP ELECTRIC  
>Uh-O in the back seat<em>

Mikado grinded his back into Kida while they were singing before dropping low against his partner. This of course led to some more pervocative dancing from Kida who had Mikado on the floor at one point of the song. The kiss that came after they finished the song was not unexpected.

"Damn kids, shouldn't be acting like this in public" Shizuo said as he stepped out his cigarette. He was about to leave when suddenly he heard words he wished he had not from the announcers mouth.

Announcer: the next performer of the night will be Orihara Izaya performing Super Bass by Nicki Minaji!... no idea who that is.

-KUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!

Please review! Next chapter coming tomorrow! XD love tou guys!

.


	2. Aint no other

Izaya smirked. He had anticipated the this and just looked at Shizuo. He looked completely different with his nice blonde hair smoothed down, no shirt revealing his tight abdominals and as I continued to trail down I saw his sexy v-cuts…

"Hi Shizu-chaaaaaaan, do you want to come on stage with me?" i licked my lips sensually.

"Hell no! What I want is to kill you!" He made to lung at me but the next words that left my mouth surprised even me.

"I'm just here to sing some songs for you Shizuuu-chaaaan" woah, I didn't expect to say that. Truth I just came here to laugh at him but I guess I let my emotions get the the better of me this time.

"w-well fine! Just make it quick before I change my mind" he glowered at me but I couldn't help but give him a sexy smirk. It turned me on when he got like this. "don't mind if I do. But first,Mikado?

I saw the little leader turn away from his boy to answer me in that ever so annoying timid voice "ye-yes?"

"Would you like to sing with me?"I asked with the best innocent eyes I could use. Of course what we were going to do on stage wouldn't be called innocent.

"Uuuh sure why not"

"Oh this is going to be fun"

When Mikado got onto the stage the music almost instantly started making him jump a little bit. He didn't want to be rude and refuse one of the most dangerous people in Ikebukuro so why not.

Seeing this was extremely odd to every one in the club considering the fact that anybody would want to sing a song with Izaya was amazing.

Well then again that Ryuugamine boy was kind of a push-over so by all means it could happen. Shizuo just wonders how that other boy can watch his friend go on a stage with that louse.

"Mikado try to be as sexy as you can!"

"Well that answers that question" Shizuo thought as the 2 boys started rock their hips and got ready to sing.

"wait. I want to change the song to something a little bit more sexy" Izaya turned and glance at me with his piercing red eyes that seemed to be clouded with something else. No way, he can't be seriously lusting after me, I fucking hate that louse!

"Change it to Aint no other man"

"Fuck." I whisper

I know Shizu-chan wont be able to resist me now. I mean he's never heard me sing since he's always trying to kill me , but he doesn't know I'm pretty damn good.

"Okay here we go, are you ready Mikado?" when he gave me his little nod, I put the microphone to my lips and began to sing the song at full blast.

"_HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YEAAAAAAAAAAH YEAAAAH_

_Just do your thang honey! (Mikado)_

_I could feel it from the start,  
>Couldn't stand to be apart.<br>Something about you caught my eye,  
>Something moved me deep inside!<br>Don't know what you did boy but (Both)  
>You had it and I've been hooked ever since."<em>

"Woah! I didn't expect that" When Izaya got onto the stage I was hoping that he would crack and get embarrassed then that louse would never show his face in Bukuro again. But DAMN! That voice and the way he's swinging his hips is soo….. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?

"This is the fucking louse! I cant be thinking like this" I whispered to myself. As I turned back to the stage I saw that Izaya was walking towards me with a certain gleam in those blood red eyes that I knew I wouldn't like.

"Damn Mikado looks so fuckable up on stage with Izaya" Kida licked his lips as Mikado grinded against Izaya before he started crawling towards Kida. He could not wait until him and Mikado got done here because after this he was going to Mikado on a wild ride.

"Oh fuck" I thought as Mikado sat on my lap and began to grind against my groin.

"Damn it You louse get off me!" Shizuo groaned as Izaya got a bit to close to his face.

_(Both)_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>You got soul, you got class.  
>You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!<br>Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<em>

With that ending note, Izaya and Mikado got up and gave the mics back the announcer.

Wow that was amazing you two I loved every moment." The announcer said as the two walked away.

"Thanks for asking me to sing with you Izaya"

I turned my head and gave a nod to the little dollars leader. I only hoped that he would be able to walk tomorrow because, looking at his boyfriend he was in for a night.

"So Shizu-chan, did you enjoy my performance? I know it was amazing and all so don't bother lying to me." I looked at him with my trade mark smirk on. The way he looked right now was priceless. Face flushed, partially sweating, and the lust in his eyes was so strong I could actually feel it surrounding me.

" it was good, you fucking louse now could you please back up from me"

"Oh but Shizu-chaaaaan. If you liked it so much I can give you a private show"


	3. Come on over baby!

It had been a week since that fateful day. Shizuo actually had been trying to avoid the louse ever sense. He had ran into him twice after that incident at the Karaoke bar and both times he felt like his heart was about to burst from his chest. It was unbearable! And what's worse is now as he walks down the street hears the louse's annoying (but amazing) singing voice as he turned the corner.

_Touch my body  
>Put me on the floor<br>Wrestle me around  
>Play with me some more<br>Touch my body  
>Throw me on the bed<br>I just wanna make you feel  
>Like you never did.<br>Touch my body  
>Let me wrap my thighs<br>All around your waist  
>Just a little taste<em>

"Oh god, what the hell!" Shizuo screamed as he saw Izaya.

"Oh hi there Shizu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. I missed you since you haven't come to see me sing or tried to chase me." Izaya slipped toward Shizuo with each word tell his arms were around Shizuo's neck. He then let his right hand slide down Shizuo's chest stopping to rub the clothed nipple.

"Aaahh-ahh stop you louse, what do you think you're doing?" I backed up from Izaya and tried to catch my breath. I cant believe he would just up and touch me like that in public. He knows how much I hate him… at least I think I hate him.

"so Shizu-chaaan are you going to come see me tonight? It'll be really F-U-N. I even invited Mikado to come sing with me again."

"Forget it you sick excuse for a human being!" I actually didn't mean that but I couldn't let him know that I secretly wanted to come see him. I backed a little farther before I ran away from him. I needed to be as far away from him as possible.

"Ne Shizu-chaaaan I perform at 9! Don't forget to come by!" Izaya smirked to himself and began to walk down the street to his favorite Russian Sushi place.

"Don't worry Shizuo, I know exactly what to do to get you on top of me" Izaya whispered to himself, the image of Shizuo pounding him into a bed made him shiver in delight.

**(Later that night at 9:00 P.M)**

The Karaoke bar was filling up nicely this evening considering the fact that Izaya had been performing there every night this week. the owner of the club even began paying him for his appearances. It was a very steady pay so he could really complain.

"well I wish to thank all of you who came out to see me. Tonight I'll be singing some sweet songs with a few fast ones. I hope you all enjoy it. My back up vocals will be provided by Mikado and his boyfriend Kida who both shall also have a few numbers tonight." After that introduction I looked around before I spotted Shizu-chan's iconic bartender outfit. Thank goodness he made it easy for people to pick him out in a crowd.

"Now the first song I'm going to do will be a special love song, dedicated to somebody who's known me for a long time. I hope that you enjoy it my friend."

_I've seen your face a thousand times  
>Have all your stories memorized<br>I've kissed your lips a million ways  
>But I still love to have you around<em>

_I've held you too many times to count  
>I think I know you inside out<br>And we're together most days  
>But I still love to have you around<em>

_You're the one I want and it's not just phase  
>You're the one I trust, our love is the real thing<em>

I honestly didn't know why I was here. I guess I really did want to hear that louse sing again. At least that was the official reason. I'd never admit that I like him. there was just so many things that made that louse a… LOUSE! His slim hips, those bright red eyes, that creamy skin that reminded him of Vanilla ice cream…

"WHAT THE HELL?" I didn't realize how loud I was though for at that moment the music stopped and every eye in the bar turned to me. Including those blood red eyes of Izayas.

"Well Shizu-chaan I didn't expect for you to be here again." He giggled. Fuck that was a very cute giggle.

"Well, I uhm decided to change my mind about not coming. Yeah that's what I did" Damn that was a lame fucking excuse. Who the hell says things like that? Looking at Izaya up close I realized he looked a lot more attractive than any other time I've seen him. he was wearing a tight sleeveless shirt that matched perfectly with his black Pants. I unconsciously licked my lips as he leaned up to my ear in front of everyone.

"So Shizu-chaaaaan I want you inside of me tomorrow" he said before steady licking my ear. I shivered in delight as he brought his hand down my sides. The next thing I knew I was alone again as another song began to play with Mikado and Kida singing.

_Come on over, come on over baby,  
>Come on over, come on over baby<br>Come on over, come on over baby  
>ya ya ya ya,<br>Come on over, come on over baby_

_(Mikado)_

_Hey boy don't you know I got something going on,  
>I got an invitation don't you keep me waiting all night long<br>I know you know, you know, so baby don't  
>pretend you wont keep me guessing if ya<br>you will you wont don't want to play a game with you baby_

Mikado went over to Kida and pushed him into a lying position on the ground before crawling on top of him. he then grinded their hips together before flicking his tongue over Kida's exposed chest.

_(Kida)_

_All I want is you  
>Come over here baby<br>All I want is you  
>You know you make me go crazy<br>All I want is you  
>Now baby don't be shy youd better cross the line<br>I wanna love you right cuz all I want is you_

Kida flipped Mikado so that he was on top. He then nipped at Mikado's lips before starting to flick and twist his nipples to hard nubs. He let go of Mikado's lips to suck on his neck, before pulling him up into a standing position.

_(Both)_

_Come on over, come on over baby  
>Come on over, come on over baby<em>

They both began to grind together before passionately kissing as the music ended. The crowd didn't care all that much though and just cheered anyway. I had to admit it was oretty hot. When I turned around I saw Izaya looking at me with lustful eyes, his lips mouthing the words "come on" too me.

Before I knew it I had him pinned against a wall furiously making out with him. I brought my right hand down to his right leg and hoisted it up around my waist before he moved his left leg into the same position. He wrapped his arms around my broad shoulders before breaking away for air. I looked into Izaya's eyes, and it was in that moment I realized nothing else matter but me and him. he opened his mouth and breathed before he said his next sentence.

"Shizu-chaan as much as I want to be fucked all night by you I have to go back on stage. Besides everyone is still watching us. Well they're also watching Mikado and Kida"

I felt my face heat up as I turned and realized he was right. Everyone was staring at both of us and the other couple on the stage. I immediately let Izaya down and mumbled a quite apology.

"Just come find me in the park tomorrow at 6. Then we'll have fun all nigt long" he whispered into my ears before turning around onto the stage. I really love the way he looks. I sat in the front row and listened to him sing with the other two boys as the night went on. I definantly couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Yaaaaaaaaaaay! I am so happy I finished this! I'll write the lemon tomorrow and that'll probably be the last chapter. I think a Kida X Mikado is next! What do you guys think? Please review and give tips! Love you guys XD


	4. In other words

"I can not believe that I kissed Izaya in front of everyone! What the hell was I thinking? Damn, damn, damn!"

Shizuo Heiwajima was very upset. It pained him to admit it but he was in love with Izaya, he didn't know when it had begun all he knew was that now when he saw him he didn't want to throw street signs at him. No he wanted to slam Izaya against an alley wall and fuck him senseless.

"Yeah, come to think of it Izaya is a masochist, so if I am a little rough with him then I know he'll just enjoy it more" That was it, that was Shizuo Heiwajima's plan. And he was going to make sure it would come to fruition.

Meanwhile, Izaya Orihara was getting ready for his next show. Of course he was already famous for being a renowned information broker but now he was famous for being a talented performer. Of course this was all just for his amusement, but he could deal with this for now.

"I wonder what songs I will do today, probably something extremely sexy since my dear Shizu-chan would be there." Izaya didn't want to impress Shizuo. No he defiantly didn't want to impress him. He just wanted to show the beast that this was just another thing that he excelled at. Yeah that's why Izaya was doing this.

"Aah- Kida stop! We have to get ready…. HMMMM!"

"but Mikado, I love your ass! It's so squishy and round. I bet it's tight too…. Oh Mi-ka-do. After this is over I am fucking you, no excuses!" Kida said while glomping Mikado's plump ass

"Kida please refrain from doing stuff with our dear dollars leader until after the show" Izaya said without turning around. He had to deal with this before every show. He should really stop making Mikado wear booty shorts. But then he wouldn't get tortured and we cant have that. No not at all!

"But Izaya how can you avoid messing with his ass though?" Kida whined. Apparantly Mikado's ass was like a sacred treasure or something. At times Izaya could agree with Kida but for now he had to get ready for his sexy Shizu-chan..

"I understand I do, I do. But right now we have to get going! So lets go go GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Izaya shouted at the top of his lungs. He then proceeded to push Kida off of Mikado so the three could approach the stage from the back entrance.

"Where the hell is that Flea? I really need to just fuck him senseless right now!" Shizuo said as he walked to Raira Acadamy's football field. (I am assuming it has one :D) He had heard from Celty that Izaya's show would be there tonight at 7.

"It's already 9;00. I doubt I probably made it in time to see one song. God damn I shouldn't have started talking to Simon on the way here! Damn Russian Sushi!"

Needless to say Shizuo was pissed when he made it to the Raira field but his mood instantly changed when he walked in. for on the stage was Izaya Orihara in tight booty shorts, red heels and a tight white shirt that said "You KNOW you want me". Oh yes Izaya was looking sexy tonight!

"Well I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight! I have one more sexy little treat for you all! But first…"

A low hush came over the crowd as the searchlights began flickering upon people. As the last light came upon the chosen person everybody gasped/

"And it seems that its my favorite guy in all of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima! Come on up Shizu-chan!" Izaya said with a very overly happy voice. Of course the audience didn't know he was truly happy to see Shizuo. He had a plan to get fucked out of his mind! As Shizuo made his way to the stage, his eyes made contact with Izaya's and in that moment the world stopped.

"Shizu-chan…. Co-come on up Shizuo." Izaya manage to gasp out. This shouldn't be happening in front of everyone but to hell with it! If he's going to fall in love here's a good of place as any.

"Yeah I'm coming, Izaya" Shizuo said feeling his face burn up. Izaya really did look hot tonight, but as he got closer he could see the nicely gelled hair, and his nice long eyelashes. He could now confidently say that he was in love with Izaya Orihara.

"Uhm in fact, I have changed my mind… I want to sing something for you Shizuo." Izaya said as he took Shizuo's hands. A slow beautiful sound began to fill the entire field as Izaya's mouth opened and released a very loving song.

_Fly Me too the moon and let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words hold my hand_

_In other words darling kiss me_

Izaya wrapped his ar,ms around Shizuo's shoulders and made gesture for them to start dancing. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist and pulled him closer to him. they began to move in tandum Shizuo leading Izaya in a makeshift waltz. They looked into eachothers eyes as Izaya started to sing again.

_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more_

_You were all I long for all I worshipped and adored_

"Is th-that true flea?" Shizuo said as he spun Izaya into his arms. He really loved the way Izaya knew how to maneuver in those 4 inch heals. It was incredibly sexy.

Izaya nodded his head as he leaned into Shizuo's muscular chest. It was soft, warm and inviting. Izaya felt like he could spend eternity in his monster's chest. He looked up into Shizuo's eyes and nodded giving him an actual genuine smile before singing the last lines of the famous song.

_In other words please be true_

_In other words I love you_

Shizuo's eyes widened as Izaya gently kissed his lips. It want to forceful or too soft, just the perfect gentleness to send shivers down his spine. He tightened his hold Izaya's waist before moving down to nipp and suck at Izaya's neck.

"Ahhhh Shizu-Zu-chan, we're still….mhhhhm on the stage..hahahaaa"

Stopping his antics for a moment Shizuo looked up to see the entire crowd of people staring at them. His face flushed with embarrassment at the sight of Erika fainting from her nosebleed and Celty giving him a thumbs up. Grabbing Izaya's wrist he pulled Izaya off the stage and ran for his apartment.

…Uhm well thanks everybody for coming out tonight! Please get home safely! Oyasumi!"

Oh Mi-ka-do… are you ready for me?"

!

**OMGGGG! I AM SO SORRY THAT I TOOOOK FOREVER YOU GUYS AND THEN I STILL DIDN'T DO THE LEMON ;( I SUCK! BUT HONESTLY I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH SENIOR YEAR IS ALL I PROMISE! ANYHOW THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT! YOU!**


End file.
